


Ink

by berryjammy



Category: Bleach
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Inexperience, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-22
Updated: 2007-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryjammy/pseuds/berryjammy
Summary: Academy time period. Renji gets his tattoos. Kira wants to see.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> This was written circa May 2007 for a Bleach kink meme on LiveJournal. Prompt was "Renji/Kira, academy timeline, exploration/bodymod fetish."

It had only been a few hours since the fresh ink had been laid into his skin, when Kira snuck into Renji's room to see.

"So you did get it done," he said, inspecting it curiously. "Did it hurt?"

"Nah," Renji said. A blatant lie. "It was nothing."

"I bet," Kira scoffed. "Is it gonna scab over soon?"

"I dunno," Renji replied. "Gotta wait and see."

"Hmm," Kira murmured, leaning in closer. He reached out a hand to gingerly touch the tattoo on Renji's forehead. His fingers ghosted lightly over the pattern. "I like it," he said, much quieter this time. "...I like it a lot." There was a slight hitch to his voice, and blush began to spread across his cheeks. He withdrew his hand quickly, as if he had done something offensive. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Renji murmured, taking Kira's hand into his own and placing it back on his temple. "I, uh, don't mind."

Kira leaned forward again, touch more insistent on Renji's skin. Then he was leaning forward even more, until their faces were just inches apart.

"I'm glad...you like..." But Renji didn't finish, because then Kira's lips were on his. It was awkward at first; Renji forgot to close his eyes and Kira kept bumping his nose. But soon they got the hang of it and there was touching and tongues and little noises being made. In their youthful enthusiasm there was soon clothing being shed, and by the time they were both naked, Kira was sprawled on the floor with Renji leaning over him.

"Wait," Kira gasped, palm pushing against Renji's chest. "I don't...I don't know what to do." His blush deepened. "I've never done this before."

"Me...me neither," Renji admitted. "We'll just...figure it out?"

Kira nodded. "Okay."

Renji leaned in to kiss him again, one hand idly stroking Kira's chest, then moving down to his stomach. He rubbed Kira's hip for a moment before experimentally drifting his hand across his cock, and finally wrapping his fingers around his length. Kira gasped into Renji's mouth.

Though not removing his hand, Renji pulled back to get a good look at the other boy's face. "Yeah?" he asked, stroking once for good measure.

"Yeah," Kira replied, breath heavy.

Renji started stroking at an even pace, eyes locked on Kira. "D'you mind if I just...I wanna look at you," he said.

"I...y-yeah, okay."

Kira had suddenly become the most fascinating thing in the world. His short blond hair had become disheveled, his skin flushed, his eyes half-lidded. He gazed up at Renji, reaching up to touch the black ink on Renji's skin again, letting out little gasps and near-moans as Renji touched him. Kira's body started shaking and squirming and he threw his arms around Renji's neck to pull him close and gasp desperately in his ear, "I'm...I'm gonna..."

Renji was at a loss for words, only able to say, dazed, "Yeah...yeah..." and move his hand faster.

Then there was a high-pitched noise as Kira's voice caught in his throat and his entire body seized. Renji could feel Kira's cock pulse in his hand and his lips against the side of Renji's face. Finally Kira exhaled, long and shaky, and Renji pulled his hand away, tired and sticky. Renji rolled off of Kira, leaning back and resting on his arms behind him. He started to move away to get something to clean his hand and Kira up with, when Kira grabbed his wrist. "Wait," he said, looking at him with big eyes. "I wanted to, um..."

Renji didn't know what Kira was talking about, but knew soon enough when his cock was in Kira's hands and Kira's tongue was sliding against it. In between strokes of his tongue, Kira said, "You should get tattoos down here, too," one hand touching Renji's hip and the other on his cock. Renji couldn't tell which place Kira meant, because Renji was trying hard not to make those gaspy moaning noises that Kira had been making before. He was _trying_ to be dignified about it, until Kira had put his whole mouth on him and Renji couldn't help but moan, "Oh God." Kira wasn't particularly skilled, but his enthusiasm made up for the inexperience. Renji's orgasm crept up on him so quickly he couldn't give much warning short of, "I...!" Kira pulled his face back as Renji bucked, come hitting him just on the side of the mouth, the rest landing on his hand and Renji's stomach. Kira sat up to look at Renji, eyes big and blue, hair mussed, semen dripping from the edge of his mouth.

"You're so pretty," Renji said, smirking a little.

"Shut up," Kira replied, wiping his mouth. "I'm not a girl. I'm masculine!"

"You should grow your hair out," Renji mused. "You'd look prettier that way."

"You should shut up."

"...You can stay here tonight, you know...if you want."

"...Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> As a person who did not have tattoos back when I wrote this and has since gotten a bunch: don't go around touching fresh tattoos haha.


End file.
